


One Hundred Things (I Love About You)

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x24, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annoying, Deckerstar - Freeform, Devil face, Don´t worry I hate Pierce their relationship won´t last long, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humming, Hurt/Comfort, I will add more as this writing goes on, Kinda, Kissing, Revelation, Rewrite, Tumblr Prompt, We are now getting to the angsty parts, Writing Exercise, not really - Freeform, observation, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: One hundred prompts, one hundred drabbles which range from two hundred to a lot of words. Mostly Deckerstar.





	1. "That's starting to get annoying.“

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so English is not my first language so these are basically writing exercises for me to improve my writing. Please, if you see any mistakes or have any ideas on how I could do better please tell me.

"That's starting to get annoying.“ 

Chloe looked up from her work to glance at Lucifer, who was not very subtly tapping on her desk with a pen  
and so giving her a minor headache. Usually, her partner would run away as so much as the mention of paperwork,  
but today he had stayed, much to Chloe's surprise. 

Why, well, she had no idea, as he wasn't even helping her. He was just being his annoying and handsome self. 

"Wha- Oh, I apologize detective. It wasn't my intention to-," 

He stopped talking mid sentences, making her put her pen down and staring at him.  
She followed his gaze and saw Pierce drinking a coffee in the break room and staring at her with a weird look in his eyes,  
which gave her goosebumps. 

Suddenly Lucifers presence became significantly less annoying and more understandable. Chloe averted her gaze before catching Pierce' attention and went back to writing.

"Would you mind humming a bit instead of tapping? It could help me concentrate."

A request she thought she would have never even considered but it indeed helped.  
Or maybe it was just the way her partners face lit up as he scooted closer and started humming a to her unknown song.  
When Lucifer went over to softly singing into her ear with a seducing smile on his lips, a chuckle escaped her lips.

Okay, maybe this wasn't helping her work after all.


	2. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Maze/Linda for good measure 'cause why not. I love them almost as much as I love Deckerstar.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short.” 

Mazikeen showed an area just under her bum to Linda, who, understandably, stared intensely at the gorgeous woman's backside in front of her. 

"Maze, as much as I appreciate your advice, this is a business matter and not something more- casual." 

She could finally tear her eyes away from her girlfriend's ass and went around the table to get her jacket,   
trying to ignore the upcoming desire in her body. The demon sighed but seemed to accept her defeat. 

Slowly, she undid her own leather jacket and shrugged it off, letting it lie on the floor. Within a few more moments,  
she was sitting wide-legged on the couch, a glass of amber liquid in her right hand. 

"If that's the case I will stay here and wait for you to come back. You ain't gonna get me to some boring work meeting." 

Linda put on her jacket and went over to her now slightly pouting girlfriend, bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.   
Kissing Mazikeen was always like a drug, it intoxicated her senses and made her want to stay forever. 

As she eventually tried to leave to avoid being late, a pair of strong hands held her back, pulling her onto the couch;   
the kiss got deeper, more passionate and said hands traveled down to squish her bum. Maybe work wasn't important after all. 

In the end, the skirt ended up right next to the jacket, lost and forgotten on the way to their bedroom.


	3. "I know you want it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is more of a what if from one of the first episodes. When a drunk Chloe tried to kiss him, he said know. But what if he hadn't?

Lucifer bloody well knew he shouldn't kiss her. The detective was intoxicated and obviously not her usual self. Admittedly, some, even many, of his former bed partners had been drunk or intoxicated in one way or another and that had never stopped him before. 

But now, now he wanted to be the gentleman and say no, mainly to protect her from making a mistake, as she would probably see it like that the next day. 

"Lucifer," she mumbled against his lips, and he could taste the alcohol in her breath.

"I know you want it."

Chloe was definitely right about that, and before he could hesitate any longer, she closed the small distance between them and kissed him.

Kissing the woman he had been longing to kiss was a new experience for him as he usually got what he wanted right away, but, oh, had the waiting been worth it. 

Her lips moved against his like heaven and tasted the same, a comparison he didn't make frivolously. Without wasting another second he buried his hands in her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, making her moan against his mouth. 

As she was still lying on top of him it was difficult to take over control, and for once he didn't care. Lucifer would let her dominate him without a second thought. Chloe bit his bottom lip and as the sweet pain reached his brain, she straightened out her back once again so she was sitting on his hips and staring down at him with this beautiful, passionate look in her eyes, which roamed over every inch of his body, followed by her hands ripping open his suit.

"Woah, detective, as much as I appreciate your-" 

"Shut up and fuck me," Chloe interrupted him harshly, impatience in her demanding voice; she bent down to kiss him again, grinding her hips sharply against his. A gasp escaped his mouth, and he instinctively started moving against her, searching for more. With that Lucifer´s thought process stopped completely and he happily complied to her order.


	4. "Quick, blend in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something really cliche I had in mind as soon as I read the prompt. I hope you enjoy it! And yay, the length of the drabbles is improving!

Volunteering for this observation had been a bad idea. They were now stuck between three kissing couples, one of them only a few clothing items away from having sex right there and then.

There was definitely a reason for Lucifer to avoid cinemas at all times and his worst thoughts just got confirmed. Chloe nudged his arm with her elbow and scooted closer, a side-eye look on the suspect three seats to the right. 

"Quick, blend in," she whispered, almost panicking now as they remained the only not-kissing couple in the really small local movie theater.   
Concern was rising in his chest, making his heart go wild and his breath growing ragged. Before he could change his mind and chicken out, he pulled the detective close, pressing their lips together in a kiss. 

Chloe reacted in a heartbeat by literally climbing onto his lap and throwing herself onto him, her arms tangled around his neck, her lips parting and deepening the kiss. The devil's mind felt frozen, every thought process had stopped. The situation around them vanished, leaving them in their own little bubble. While he had surely replayed their first kiss weeks ago over and over again, this felt so much better than his memory could ever be.

Just as he got accustomed to the weight on his legs and the soft lips against his, she pulled back panting and looked quickly to the left. The suspect had left as the credits were now rolling over the screen, making them twp of the few people left in the room. 

"Shit," Chloe muttered, still breathless after their passionate kiss. Without another word she got off him, fixed her hair, which Lucifer´s hands had involuntarily ruined, and started speed walking towards the exit. Her obviously shocked partner remained seated, completely speech- and breathless, mouth wide open and gaping. 

It took him a few minutes to get his brain and body to function again before he could jump up and run after her, almost tripping over some leftover popcorn on the ground. As he left the dark room and his eyes got used to the bright light outside, he was just in time to see the detective pushing down the now probably guilty guy; he caught up to her as quickly as he could, staring down at the scene in front of him. 

"You are now under arrest for illegal consume, possession and sale of drugs. Everything you say can and will be held against you in court."

She interrupted her speech long enough to look at her partner, a small smile on her face.

"There you are. What took you so long?" 

Against his expectations, Chloe seemed genuinely surprised by his late appearance. His mouth opened for an answer, but nothing came out. How do you explain the overwhelming feeling of getting kissed by the person you adore and love more than anyone else to exactly that person? 

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Can you get the car? We have to get him down to the precinct."

Relieved to be off the hook, he obeyed her orders without complaint. Lucifer now had a new memory to dream about.


	5. "You believe me, don´t you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR 3x23  
> I won't go into depths but definitely mention the important parts. This is just a little thought I had regarding the revelation.

"You believe me, don't you?"

They were sitting on his balcony, each a glass of wine in their hand and a blanket on their lap. The last days have been stressful enough for everyone and Chloe's eyes still seemed to be wet with tears.

Losing Charlotte had definitely been unexpected and created a tension between the newly reunited partners. Although both of them had tried to bring up the devilish topic, neither of them had actually talked about it. It was only now, after everything had calmed down a bit, that they were able to talk.

Chloe took another sip of her wine, her gaze on the skyline of L.A., unable to look at the person next to her. Did she believe him? Did she really, truly believe he was the devil? The actual devil? She had no idea. Maybe she always had but hadn't wanted to acknowledge it and the problems the truth brought with it.

A sigh escaped her lips and she finally turned her head to look at Lucifer, who seemed to be as nervous as the night they kissed.

"Look, I- I don't know. I probably do, always have." They went silent again, each lost in their own thoughts. Chloe looked at the skyline again, now painfully aware of Lucifer´s eyes on her. What did he expect her to say? No one believes a claim like that without proof. Well, she had to admit there had been... unusual situations with certain supernatural elements from the beginning. The detective still couldn't explain a single one of them.

"You are my friend, Lucifer, my partner. Even more than that." 

Her words came out quiet and softly, just loud enough for Lucifer to hear them. Instead of answering her, he stood up and crossed the small distance between their chairs; Chloe couldn't tell how he was feeling, whether he was disappointed with her response or not.

"Detec- Chloe." 

She looked up at him, smiling as he corrected himself and stretched out a hand towards her, his now empty wine glass was sitting on the table; she put hers next to it before taking his hand and standing up.

"I promised to show you and I will. Just- be prepared."

Softly stroking his cheek she came closer, their foreheads were almost touching and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Nothing will change my feelings for you, Lucifer."

She was wrong.


	6. "You should close the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, the last week has been wild and fucking up my emotions. After having this lying around unfinished for two days I decided to come to an end. The product is probably not the worst thing, I hope you can enjoy it. Spoiler warning for 3x24, this is a fluffy writing in which the last few seconds never happened. I definitely needed something nice to cheer me up after that cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm rambling again, sorry. You can leave sentence prompts in the comments if you want, not that I'm running out of ideas. Now, have fun!

"You should close the door." 

Chloe made an outward gesture towards the still open door and turned around to go back to her chair, expecting him to follow her order, which he promptly did. 

At this point, it was better not to argue with her. Lucifer followed her to the other side of the room, sitting down opposite of her, gaze everywhere except on her. Usually, he was in absolute control of his body, but now his fingernails were digging into his palms with a sweet pain; his leg was bouncing up and down and he could feel the sweat forming on his now slightly hurt hands. 

Thinking back, Chloe sometimes comforted him in this kind of moments, held down his leg, took his hands and told him everything would be alright. Now she didn't. Instead, she leaned back in her chair, brows knitting together in anger and slight confusion, arms crossed in front of her chest. They were both silent, a bad, nervous kind of silent which only increased the hard pain in his gut. It felt like hours until she finally said something with an unreal calm voice.

"I trusted you, Lucifer. I thought you would be able to handle it, but I was wrong."

Breath in, breath out. Silence. He looked up from his feet, meeting her gaze for the first time since she found him kneeling over the dead body of Pierce. Seeing the pain and anger in her eyes made him feel nauseated but he refused to feel any guilt. Killing him was the right and the only way, even if the detective still couldn't understand why.

"I'm telling you, it was the only way. I have told you again and again but you never believe me." As soon as the words left his mouth he could see the anger sparking in Chloe's eyes. She practically jumped off her chair and proceeded to pace around, trying her hardest not to yell.

"You told me what, that you are the devil? That Pierce is- was some immortal being like you? Telling me god exists to justify your behavior? I am tired of your excuses and metaphors. You promised me the truth and I got nothing."

Seeing her like this, upset and angry and honestly devastated broke his heart, especially knowing this was his own fault. They were in the same room in which he had tried to show her his devil face the first time. Now he was sure it would work. It had to or he would lose her forever. Lucifer fought to get the control over his body back and tried to calm down to stop the fidgeting. As he didn't want to take the risk he stood up, locking the door and letting down the blinds.

"You are right, I haven't given you anything but the truth. You deserve to finally know, to be finally sure." 

Even if it means living without you. The devil could not bring himself to finish the sentence. Chloe was watching him closely as he sat down again, hands on his legs, eyes on her. He deeply exhaled before closing his own eyes and saying one last thing.

"Please, just-just promise me to not run away. Remember who I am and keep that in mind." 

The now confused woman in front of him was about to answer but the words got stuck in her throat when she saw the first red sparks on his face. Said sparks got bigger and dark, burned patches started forming on every inch of visible and invisible skin, combined with slight changes in his facial structure. Lucifer's hair disappeared, leaving the same devilish skin behind. 

The changes itself weren't the reason she stumbled backward, a hand on her throat, the other one outstretched towards him; it was the emotions coming with them. Fear. More fear than she had ever experienced in her whole life, combined with sheer and utter terror; her heart skipped a beat as Lucifer, the devil, she finally realized, opened his eyes and stared at her with bloody red irises.

"It's all true."

She sounded strangled but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"It is all true."

"Chloe?" 

His voice sounded so soft, so human she forgot everything else for a second. This was still Lucifer, her Lucifer, who saved her life many times, who took care of Trixie and worked with her every day. The guy who came back after being a dick and apologizes. The one person who looks at her like she is the most beautiful being in existence.

Lucifer had expected many things, screaming, running away, hatred - but he hadn't expected laughter. Chloe started laughing, tears coming from her eyes and sank down to the floor. She was laughing so hard, almost choking and all he could do was stare at her like she just grew some damn wings herself. Indeed, he was so surprised he turned back into his mortal form without even noticing, before slowly reaching out, a worried expression on his now human face.

"Chloe, are you alright?", he whispered, not sure what she wanted him to do. The choice was taken from him as she got up and flung herself at him, burying her crying face in his shoulder. Lucifer didn‘t want to move, he didn't want to scare her off, but as she had just willingly come into his embrace he decided to softly put his hands on her back and hold her as he had many times before. It still amazed him how she hugged him, how she searched for his touch and closeness.

The crying stopped after a while, his one shoulder now completely wet with her tears. There was nothing he cared less about at this moment. They slowly came apart, Chloe‘s hands still on his arms.

"I'm sorry for laughing, everything simply felt so- so surreal."

A small chuckle escaped her lips and she leaned forward again, not afraid of physical touch; a fact which surprised the devil immensely. After just showing her his true face he'd expected her to run away or to hate him at the very least. This - not so much. Chloe's forehead touched his again like it did so many times before and this time his breath got caught in his throat, his chest felt like it was about to explode.

All the bad feelings seemed irrelevant, only Choe in his arms, real and alive, was important. They would sort everything out later, he thought, pushing everything else aside. For once he deserved to be fully happy, without anything stopping them.


End file.
